Super Glue Situation
by Eric Slingby-Humphries
Summary: All Alan wanted to do was wash the glue off his hand and pants leg. Eric being Eric has never listened to Alan's chiding about leaning back in chairs. A super glue situation happens when fate plays a cruel joke on the two of them.


Eric leaned back in the cheaply made wooden chair. Alan had scolded him many times about doing that, since he broke the last one. They just couldn't afford a new chair if this one breaks. He glanced over Alan bent over wood, glue, and paint. Eric though Alan looked five years old, putting a bird house together.

"Al, why did you choose a bird house to put together?" Eric asked, a slight note of interest ringing in his deep voice.

Alan, never looking up, spoke in a honey smooth voice, "Why not? A bird needs a place to stay."

"Alan, they make nests in trees."

"So?"

Eric pondered his next thought for a minute. He really did want to know exactly why he was building a bird house.. "What other reason did you want to build a bird house, Alan?"

"Why do you keep tacking my name somewhere in your statement, Eric?" He looked up at the mascular blonde still leaning back in his chair, and half smiled.

Truth was he loved to say Alan's name. It always rolled off his lips smoothly and seductively. It made his whole mouth tingle with excitement.

"Don't answer a question with a question."

Alan smiled even wider and continued working on his bird house.

"Al, you never answered my question."

"What's wrong with feeling like a kid again, Eric?" He set down what appeared to bee the roof. He looked directly into Eric's eyes.

Eric, unable to look into Alan's eyes, looked down at his white button up.

"Nothing's wrong with feeling like kid…Well to me, you kinda are a kid."

Alan glared at Eric over the rim of his glasses, shooting a playful-yet-deadly sharp knife at him. "What is that supposed to mean? You feel like a pedophile?" He crossed his arms.

"No,no! Well, a little. You have that kinda attitude. You take on everything with a playful attitude. I'm not trying to be rude when I say this but you're small. You honestly look like a kid. Except way cuter."

Alan blushed, looking down, and quickly reached the cup of glue in front of him, knocking it over. Eric smiled and grunted.

"So, did you meant to do that," he chuckled.

"Oh, do shut up!" Alan snapped with no malice at all, his blush creeping down his neck.

The glue had spilled all over his hand and leg. He stood and walked towards the other end of the kitchen where the sink was, and almost like fate, Eric fell backwards. Alan automatically caught Eric's arm, and almost instantly regretted it. The weight of Eric's enormous body pulled him down, his head just barely missing the small island in the middle of the small kitchen. Eric chuckled nervously when Alan threw him the All-Death-And-No-Play glare at him.

"Nice going, idiot!" Alan growled. "I've told you and told you not to lean back in the chairs, Eric!"

"Well…" He shoved the now broken chair from under him.

"Well nothing. Get up. I wasn't using Elemer's school glue, you know."

"What kind of glue were you using, Alan?"

"Supposed to be wood glue. Why?"

"Well, for the obvious fact that we're stuck together. I can't pry our legs apart."

Alan sighed. "Oh dear. I must have grabbed the bottle of super glue."

Eric smirked. "I think I could get use to this arrangement here."

Alan, once again blushed and took a deep breath. "Okay. Roll over onto your hands and knees, Eric, but try not to squish me."

Eric followed Alan's directions to the period. He hesitated. Because of the fact that he had to crush Alan's leg just to get to his knees. Maybe he should stop leaning back in the chairs, or maybe Alan just needed to read the labels more carefully.

"Um, you know the whole part about me not squishing you? I kinda have to squish you to get up."

"Yeah, I know. I see that now. But I just really want to get up though."

Eric sighed. "Alright.. I'm so sorry." He rolled over. He hated that he had to put all his wait on the leg he was glued to. He could have sworn he heard Alan's leg crunch. Alan dug his harmless nubs into his arm and back. Finally on both of his knees, he put majority of his weight on his other leg.

"I think I just broke your leg, Alan," Eric said, horrified.

Only a whimper escaped his lips. Alan's lip was dripping blood from biting it so hard.

"Hey, don't ruin your pretty face. Bite me instead. I'm not much to look at." He licked the blood off Alan's chin and lip.

Putting all his weight on his leg again, Alan's teeth sank into his shoulder. He winced at the pain. He pushed up, and he was standing, Alan clinging on to him. Awkwardly, he walked to the only chair in the kitchen now and sat down.

Eric ripped Alan's pants leg. He sat the smaller reaper in his lap to examine his leg. He gently touched it, and Alan jerked violently, tears falling from his eyes. Eric had been right. His leg was broken, but it was healing quickly.

"The best thing to un-Super Glue things is nail polish remover," Eric said. He stood again and gently swung Alan on to his back. "Lets head over to Old Man Spears'. Sutcliff is bound to have some nail polish remover."

"Hm, some sticky-and painful- situation this is," Will said. "I'm afraid we don't have any nail polish remover. However, petroleum jelly works to. It just takes longer, and Alan, I'm going to have to rebreak your leg so it will heal properly. I'll be back."

Will disappeared around a corner and it was just Alan and Eric on the floor. Eric glanced worriedly at Alan stretched out on the floor.

"I can't believe you broke my leg. I never realized you weighed that much, Eric," Alan said incredulously.

Eric snorted. "Really? All these years we've been together and you're just now realizing that?"

"Shaddup!"

Will returned a few minutes later. In his arms he had petroleum jelly and a spint,

"Eric, I need you to hold him still."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Eric waved their glued hand and arm.

"Straddle him and whisper soothing things to him. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get you unglued."

Eric sighed. He was starting to feel less dominate now. Putting a good amount of weight on Alan, he looked into the gold and green orbs, asking, "You ready?"

"Yep."

As Will rebroke Alan's leg, Eric whispered to him, kissed him softly, touched him some sexual way. Nothing stopped Alan's pained screams

"Shh, Alan, shh. When this is over with we'll get hot chocolate. If there isn't any, well get a whole bunch of chocolate and melt it and sit in front of the fire eating it." His screams quieted some.

"Alright," Will said, "That's done with. Stay still." With the utmost care, he gently picked up Alan's, and wrapped the splint around his leg. "It should heal right now."

Eric kissed away the tears on Alan's face. "Now, Doc, you think we can get unstuck now?"

"You wouldn't be able to work if we didn't, Mr. Slingby. Take this and go home. I have things that need to be done."

Eric quickly rubbed a glob of the petroleum jelly between and around his arm and Alan's hand.

"Thanks, Doc!"


End file.
